Soultine
by Alone in the blight
Summary: My below-than-average entry to the Soultine event! Lady of the darkling/ Gwyndolin. Men with breasts deserves love too ya know!


**A/N: soo this is my entry for the Soultine event… to be honest I suck balls when it comes to romance but I will see what I can do :D**

** . . .**

"What you saw under light of the Darkmoon shall haunt you forever." Said the lady of the darkling as her Darkmoon Estoc pierced the chosen undead's black heart. Indeed, the man had committed the ultimate the ultimate sin by killing Gwynevere… or her illusion.

Nevertheless, such crime was punishable by death. His bleeding heart squirted all over her brass armour. His last choke was a mixture of merit and plea but it didn't matter; there is no such thing as grey in a Darkmoon's mind. Only black and white….only the sinners and those who will commit a sin.

She gazed up in the starless twilight of Anor Londo. To be honest, she liked the dark version more than the fake version; so… dim and silent fitting to the way of the Darkmoon.

She used the elevator-bridge to go to the Darkmoon tomb to report the latest news to Gwyndolin. Upon entering the fog wall, a muffled cry echoed in the air.

"M-master Gwyndolin?"

"…"

"Are you alright?" she asked again, walking towards the dark son.

"S-stay away!" there he was, crying over his father's tomb. His bursting tears were brimmed with tickles of magic giving them a shining effect of sort. Gwyndolin's faithful stopped, not knowing how to react exactly.

"My lord, the chosen undead showed his vile intention. His life ended by the blade of-"

"I know! I know… he killed my sister. The very person who loved me the most…even though she is of my creation..." he paused trying to restrain his tears " all these years, I was trying to Shepard the undead to my father's kiln. The same man who disregarded me… who favoured his precious firstborn over me. I… did whatever he asked blindly while my brother did the opposite and he still loves him! i…i… my existence has no meaning. Perhaps, I will take off my crown after all…."

"MASTER GWYNDOLIN NOOOO!" the firekeeper jumped on him knocking him down on the marble floor. Only a handful knew about Gwyndolin birth defect where his crown (forged by the giant blacksmith) kept him alive. The lady of the darkling was dangerously close to the dark sun (on top of him actually). "What…what are you doing? What is the meaning-"

She hushed him with her finger on his lip "Master Gwyndolin, please hear me for a second… before considering your suicidal thoughts. You must know that your death will affect the world of Lordran in various ways. Without your guidance, the princess' sunlight won't be able to cast their soothing miracles upon their undead brethren. Without your presence, the blade of the darkmoon will succumb allowing the guilty to roam this lands unpunished."

"I care not for the world of men anymore." He grimly replied. However the next sentence was an utter shock towards him.

"With you, my world would come to an end."

"O-oh?"

"I journeyed to the land of the gods to seek guidance. This journey would have been the end of me if it weren't for you. You aided me, you sheltered me, you granted me my brass armour… you are everything in my life." there was a brief silence. Gwyndolin didn't knew what to say "i.. you must be joking; no one would certainly adore a god with snakes for legs and breasts…"

The lady of the darkling took off her helmet exposing her face charred face "my lord… shut up." Perhaps it was the first time for Gwyndolin to embrace a woman. The kiss he received conveyed a plethora of feelings: love, comfort, passion and others he couldn't interpret at the moment.

"I love you…" She plainly said these words. Gwyndolin replied with another kiss "I love you too…"

_Every story has an end…_

_And so Gwyndolin regained his confidence with his new beloved. Together, they delivered swift justice among the sinners of Lordran. Not as master and servants…. But as two loving crows._

_The end._

**Yay! I think it went well.. Considering hehe -.-**

**The crow is a pun…just saying. Anyways, happy Soultine. I will go online now as a Darkwraith fairy to shower random people with presents to repent for my dick brothers and sister.**

**Praise the sun!**


End file.
